


雷鸣

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 剧透注意, 原作向, 转生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 文森特请求里奥让他离开巴斯卡比鲁家。
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Vincent Nightray





	雷鸣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thunder Calls.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354133) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



> 同时发布在[LOFTER](https://reviverseed.lofter.com/post/1e7cebfc_1c9cb16a4)

一件毯子盖到身上，他咕哝道：“我没在睡觉。”

“抱歉，主人，我只是觉得你冷了。”文森特说，声音全无歉意。

里奥叹气了，让自己坐起来，尽量不因身体的疼痛而畏缩。自从他把格连的头衔传给下一位巴斯卡比鲁以后，无论他做任何努力，一点一滴地，身体已经开始抛弃他。这是种奇怪的感觉，尤其在你知道它很快就会结束的时候。

他正坐起来，微抬眼睛，看着文森特递来现在他每天都需要的眼镜。

“怎么了？格连在找我？”

“哦，不是那种事，”文森特笑着说，“但你的确错过了午餐。”

“我不饿。”

“行吧，这样不好，主人。基尔会伤心的。”文森特努起嘴，而当里奥瞪向他的时候，他看起来只是更开心了。“也许正是这么想让你低落。我们可以出门吃午饭。”

“你的主人难道需要你吗？”

“我不知道，他怎么想呢？”

令人恼火。里奥叹息着，伸手够到拐杖，站起来的时候膝盖仿佛要裂开，而他绝对没有畏缩。如果他看起来至少年长一点，他想，他可以得体许多地处理这件事，他的身体保持十六岁男孩的样子，而他已经超过一百岁了。“好吧。”

文森特只是向他露出一丝微笑。

*

文森特带他们来到一间小而温馨的餐厅，复古的氛围与装潢，在塑造五十年前的外观上有一点用力过度，骗不了他和文森特之外未到场的伙伴。

他对此甚是嗤笑，即使在文森特指定一个包厢的时候。坐下来以后，他们实际上与其他顾客隔绝，屏风覆盖四周。

里奥叹了口气，伸手推了推眼镜。

“好了，想告诉我什么。”

“告诉？”文森特睁大眼睛，佯装无辜道，“我不知道你是什么意思。”

“你不只是约我出去吃午饭，你不想让我待在宅里，”里奥承认，自己并不是很介意这点。新的格连善良而聪慧，他生来即是红眼睛的姐妹近十年内一直在向文森特学习，因此她现在也可以和阿比斯对话。他们两人仍然频繁去他那里征询建议，里奥尽管关心他们，但无法拭去一种不可避免的感觉，巴斯卡比鲁家不再是他的地盘了。

不过，他了解文森特，就像他了解其他人一样。基尔巴特很好读也很好懂，甚至他做埃利奥特侍从的那些日子都有助于了解他。而文森特呢？文森特不喜欢任何形式的亲密关系：即使是基尔巴特也不擅长让他的弟弟敞开心扉。但是如今，里奥认为，他理解文森特，甚至熟悉他。他看出文森特眼中同样的踌躇。

文森特在叹息之前保持了一会儿无暇的微笑，然后表情变得严肃。

“……我想请你允许我离开，主人。”

里奥感到像是被人打了一拳，他向前倾，胸口疼痛。“离开？去哪儿？还有去多久？”

“我不知道，”文森特轻轻耸了耸肩，“但愿不会太远，也不会太久。已经一百多年了。一百一十五年，准确地说。这意味着，如果他们被允许进入轮回，奥兹和爱丽丝可能在十年或更近的时间内再次出生。但他们可能想不起从前的记忆，如果想不起来，我哥哥这些年就是在白费力气了。”

“但为什么是现在？”里奥问，恨文森特说得有道理。

“……我不知道我的身体还能撑多久。”文森特说。这令人难过，想到文森特即将死去，一件并不意外的事情。让里奥意外的是，这念头令人难过的程度。“我想没有多久了。最多一年，我感觉，如果不用锁链的话，最多两年。我知道我快死了，比哥哥要早。”

“并且，和往常一样，你很担心基尔巴特。”里奥沉思地说。

文森特给了他一个温柔，痛楚而诚实的微笑。“习惯很难改变，我发现了。如果我将死去，我会……我会尽可能让哥哥幸福。而我知道什么是他的幸福。”

因为基尔巴特是他的好下属，也是好朋友。里奥知道文森特的意思，百年来，每一次他发现基尔巴特抽着烟，目光忧伤的时候。所以这没什么好惊讶的，才怪。

他叹息了，摇了摇头，把难过深深地埋进心底。“你无需我的允许，文森特。你应该去问格连，他是你现在的主人。”

“他不是。”

“文森特。”

“他不是。我作为巴斯卡比鲁，所以会服从亚历山大，现在的格连，执行他的命令。”文森特转过头来看着他，眼神严肃而且非常，非常悲伤。“但在这些年之前，我并没有发誓服从格连·巴斯卡比鲁。里奥，你是我唯一的主人，直到我死去的那一天也会是。”

他很体贴，说直到他死去，而不是直到里奥死去，这是他能确定的，在几个星期，或者一个月内。而正是在想到他自己不可抗拒的死亡时，他意识到文森特没有问出口的，他下达的命令。在一个世纪之前。

“你可以走，”他说道，深吸了一口气，“文森特，我允许你死去。”

文森特看起来吓到了，接着他的眼睛变得湿润，里奥只见过这几次。

“谢谢你，主人。”他不能忍受文森特哽咽的声音，所以，尽管他们在公共场合，里奥吻了他。

他们之间的吻从来不够，里奥意识到，而他们本应这么做。他本应这么做。为了文森特长久的陪伴，为了文森特鲜少表现的意料之外的友善，为了夜晚，文森特躺在身边时里奥感到的无名的温柔，文森特的睡颜是他醒时从未有过的柔和与纯真。

而现在太迟了。现在他吻了文森特，一只手紧紧地扣进他那剪得太短了的头发，也许过于用力，也许过于不顾一切，但文森特并没有抱怨。文森特在唇齿之间叹息了一下，张开嘴接受了他的吻并回吻他，里奥尽量不去想文森特的手在他脸颊旁边颤抖的样子。

他抓住文森特的头发直到他们结束这个吻，呼吸困难。

“主人，你真大胆。”文森特说，他的声音又恢复了平常。

“闭嘴。”

“如果你想，我们可以跳过下午茶时间，回到宅邸……”

里奥发现自己笑出声，这是他没有预料到的。他的身体，他们都知道，将无法承担它，以现在的状态。

“不了，谢谢。也许在你回来以后吧。”一个谎言，他们都知道，但需要被说出口，里奥这么感觉。

“那么，我有了个好理由来保证我的搜寻很快完成。”文森特轻轻地说，带着一个微笑，再次看着他。“我在这里分别是最好的，主人。毕竟，我还得告知小基，想必他会为此烦恼的。”

“那我就，呆在我的房间里。”里奥说着，站起来，靠着他的拐杖。

“我想也许你愿意留在这里享用下午茶，”文森特说。他语气中的某样东西告诉里奥，文森特在隐藏什么，但那是什么，他不知道，而文森特什么也没透露。“他们的柠檬蛋糕几乎和小基做的一样好，我也相当肯定你会喜欢他们的薄荷茶。”

里奥几乎考虑说不，因为很明显文森特正在密谋什么。

但这将是最后一次，里奥想，在他们之间发生的来自他的侍从的恶作剧，他想，也许这就是文森特在计划的。用什么来惹恼他，即使只坚持一会儿，在这场告别的悲伤战胜他之前。

“好吧，我会听你的建议。”里奥坐回去，餐巾铺回膝盖上。“走之前给我点一份。”

“当然。车子我也会备好，主人。”文森特站了起来，里奥没有抬头，但从眼角的余光里，他看到文森特鞠躬的样子。“为你效劳，乐意之至。”

里奥什么也没说，喉咙发干。他等到文森特的脚步离去，捏住自己的鼻梁，试图再次呼吸而不要垮掉，他没有为这场告别做好准备，即使已经为肉体的消失准备了很久。可是，他想，他才是那个应该离去的人。

等到服务生过来的时候，里奥或多或少地控制住了自己的呼吸，他很确定自己没有哭。

“薄荷茶和蛋糕。”服务生说着，里奥担心自己可能真的在一秒内疯了，因为他已经一百多年没有听到这个声音了，这些年他已经忘却了许许多多其他的声音，但这个是？

是他绝不会忘的。

他抬起头，胸口燃烧着希望。从没有人告诉你幸福也能让你心碎。

服务生也瞪大眼睛盯着他。“……我在哪里见过你吗？”他问。他仍然有夏日蓝天颜色的眼睛，有着耳钉。他的铭牌上甚至写着“埃利奥特”。

文森特，你这狗娘养的，里奥想，而现在他已经不能做什么来阻止眼泪了，他试都没试一下。

“你见过，从前。”他听到自己的笑声，尽管眼泪从脸颊滚落下来而这个新的——新生的埃利奥特关心地看着他。“也很高兴再见到你。”


End file.
